Fear
by Srija
Summary: A fear of losing your closest person...is the greatest fear...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:A SIMPLE DUO SHORT STORY…..BASED ON A SIMPLE ND CUTE IDEA….PLZ READ TO KNOW MORE…..**

 **Here we go…**

He was engaged in the comp screen…nd was working very seriously…a very imp nd secret report was being prepared by these officers…

But his concentration was diverted by the beep of his phone…..he irritatingly checked nd flashed.."Daya calling…."

He cut it…..He even didn't notice that there was 5 missed calls previously….he again kept his eyes on the screen…..after sometym he again became disgusted by the msg…"ufff….janta h m kaam me busy rahunga…phr bhi distrb kar raha h….."

ACP coming forward.."Are Abhijeet….utha lo na phn…zarur koi bat hogi….nh to wo tumko yun bar bar phn nehi karta…"

Abhi:are nahi sir…kuch bhi nahi h…..isko to koi kaam nahi h…bs….chodiye sir ap….sir..report ka half ho gayi h….check kar lei nap…

Acp:acha….pura krlo pehle then sare punch krke mere comp me bhej do..mai dekh lunga…..

Meantym his phn started ringing….nw he was really disgusted….picked it up n said in a harsh voice…."kya chahye ha?problm kya h Daya tumhara?"

Daya's eyes became teary within a mili sec….he said hardly…"kuch nahi boss….sorry…to distrb…"

Nd cut the call…Abhi kept his phone back on table….but his mind was really diverted this tym..somewhere he too felt bad…..but neglecting his feelings he concentrated on works…..

Times passed…nd it was night 9 pm when they winded up their heavy works…..nd got free…..

Evry face were too much pale…..nd its like sleep is calling them….they needed rest now….

Acp:chlo sblog…abhi nikalte h….kal sblog aajana….tym per..ok?

All nodded…nd went except Abhijeet….

Acp:Abhijeet…..(softly)

Abhi:ha sir…

Acp:ek bat humesha yaad rakhna….zindegi me rishton se badhkr kuch nai h…..no….m nt saying of emotion….but m saying of relation…..

Abhi:mtlb sir…ap..

Acp:samjhdar k liye ishara hi kafi h….kbhi kbhi ignorance is the seed of heart breaks…..n heart breaks is the cause of relation break….gud nyt…

He went patting his shoulder…..Abhi was silent for sometym…he too moved on….

Whole way he was deeply engaged in thoughts….what he did today morning….may have hurt his buddy a lot….may be he will be angry…upset or what?

He was going mad by thinking….he reached…..nd from outside he saw the dark house….he rang the bell but nobody opened…he put the duplicate key on the key hole….nd opened the door…it was compltly dark…..he put on the lights…..while searching for his brother….."Daya….."

But none replied…"kaha gaya?"

He entered into his own room…..but it was blank…..and something was there in the bed side table…

A letter….

He picked it up nd started reading…

"My dearest Abhi…..

M so so sorry yaar….aj tumko kaam k waqt aise distrb kia….plz maaf kerdena….zarur bht naraz hue tum….darasal aj tumhare liye ek special khana banate waqt mera hath jal gaya tha…..or kahi bhi burnol nehi mil raha tha…isliye tumse pucha yaar….msg bhi kia…."

He hurried opened his mobile,,,nd really there was 5 messages….of Daya…askinh only one qstn…"boss bht dard ho rhaa h yaar…plz bata do burnl kaha rkhe ho?"

He only knows how much he felt guilty…..he threw phone on the table….nd removed tears…..with just a word…"Daya…."

"padh liya msg?dnt be worried boss….plzha…akhir tum CID officer pehle ho…phir mera DOST…phir mera BHAI…..anyways…mai ja r aha hu…kaha kyu kaise….kch nahi pta….bs idhar or acha nh lgta…..or tumahre jaise itne busy personality ko aise distrb kia…iske liye srsly m very sorry…feeling mch guilty….or plz….dhundna mat mujhe…..kyuki dhunda usko jata h jo wapas ana chahta ho…..or mai ana hi nahi chhata wapas….

Tumko lg rha hoga na ki m over reacting…lekin yaar kbhi kbhi bht choti choti chizen bhi itna dard deta h na ki…khair….tum nai samjhoge…

Bye,…mera mobile bed pe rakha hua h…khana table par….gud nyt Abhijeet….take care….luv yaa…"

He sat on the bed…..tears were rolling from his eyes….he remained speechless….

 **A/N:SORRY FOR SHORT WALI CHAPTER…..MERI HONEY KE LIYE DUO GULLA…..KAISE LAGI BATANA BACHE….**

 **ND FOR ALL DUO LOVERS…..**

 **PLZZZZZZ REVIEW…ND ALSO CHCK MY KAVI STORY..UPDATED NEW CHAPTER…..**

 **TAKE CARE….LUV U ALL…..SRIJA**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:HELLO MERE PYARE FRNDZZZ…..SBLOG STORY KO ITNE SERIOUSLY LE LIYE..OMG!ITS LIKE AGAR ISKI SECOND CHAPTER NA HO TO MAI MURDERED HO JAYUNGI…..HEHEHEHEHE..JOKES APART…**

 **SOME WORDS FOR REVIEWERS….**

 **NAINA….DEAR I CAN TOTALLY UNDERSTAND YOUR FEELINGS….BUT YER PARENTS LOVE U TOO…..VERY VERY MUCH…SO PLZ CO-OPERATE ND LEAD TO A HAPPY LIFE SISTER…LUV YA….TKCR…**

 **ABHI-DAYAFAN:I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY….BUT JUST BE HAPPY WITH YOUR RELATION….LUVS…HUGS….*)**

 **ZEHRA:KUCH SAMJHI NAHI YAAR….PLZ CLEAR IT OUT…**

 **ND SOME NOT FOR SOMEONE….KAL KISINE BOHOT LECTURE DIYA MUSE…..IS STORY PER..OR SAY MERI LIFE PAR…..YA U MAY BE BUSY ND MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO ANSWER ME ALL THE TIME…BUT YA IT MAY BE A VERY SILLY THING FOR YOU…BUT KEEP IT IN MIND THAT SMALL FEELINGS START RELATION AS WELL AS CAN DESTROY IT TOO….NOT TO TEASE YOU….SAYING UNIVERSALLY…HAR STORY KA HAPPY ENDING NAHI HOTI…SHAYD IN MY CASE…BYE'…TAKE CARE….LUV YOU…**

 **GUYS COMING TO THE STORY…..PLZ READ IT TO KNOW MORE…THNXX FOR FEEDBACKS…..**

 **Here we go….**

He just didn't get the whole story…whole situation…..what had happened wth him?and why?should it actually happen?why did he take this stupid step?

"Daya yaar….itni chotisi bat per…kyu?haan manta hu galti kia maine..par phir bhi…tum is tarah se chale gaye…..bht galat kia tumne yaar,,,bht galat…..ye tujhe nai karna chaye tha….."

His phone started ringing…..he picked it up…"wo chala gaya sir…wo chala gaya….."

"Abhijeet…kya hua beta?thikse baatao…."

"sir…Daya ek chitti me likha h ki wo jar aha h…kahan kase kch nahi bataya….kya karu mai ab?"

"maine bola tha tumko na…."

"sir itni choti bat par…."

"hoga tumhare liye chota..but Abhijeet…it hurtd him….. a lot…..jab tak tum khud uske jagah khade nai houge tbtk tum samjh nahi paoge…."

"shayd sir ap sahi h…,muse use mafi mangna hoga….."

"dhundo use…All d best…"

He cut the call…..Abhi started thinking….where he can go…."kahan ja skta h ye larka?kahan?beach…ha…udhar check karta hu….."

He hurriedly started for beach…nd reached…

A dark sea…..in that the sparkling waves…..the silent rock…silent sight….he was blankly looking at the sea in order to find him out…..but no!he was not there….

He went from there…went to every possible places where he can be….but no result!two hours passed like this…..it was night 1 am…..still he was searching for Daya..

Abhi:kya karu mai ab?koi bhi jagah to baki nahi rakha….ab kahan dhundu?agar wo seher chodke chala gaaya to?tab kya hoga…but mera Daya aisa nahi kar skta….jo bhi ho mera bhai h wo….aise kabhi bhi mai use dur nahi jane dunga khudse….kabhi nahi….."

Suddenly something clicked on his mind….he turned his car on the other side nd pressed the accelator hardly…nd reached there in 15 mins…

Got down from it nd looked at the front…

A building…..colourless…..without any shine….leaves were all upon it…giving it an old beauty….he moved forward…..this place is very close to Daya's heart…..he started finding him with his full effort…..he almost searchd the whole area….nd atlast reached to the big pool…..nd his eyes shone like glitter….yes!he is there!"Daya…"

He ran….nd saw his brother sitting beside the pool…..looking at the black water….the cool wind was ruffling his hair….

Abhi(whispered):bht taklif dia na tujhe yaar…m sry…really ssrry by heart….

He moved forward nd stood just the behind of him..but his presence didn't make him conscious…..he was still lost in the sight…..

Abhi:Daya….(deepest voice ever)

His one call just one call make him so so sensitive…..he looked at him…..he saw Abhi's teary face….."tum?"

Abhi sat there beside him.."to kya karta bol?chod deta tujhe aise?"

"haa…"

"oh…to Daya matlab ye hai ki agar kabhi mai tujhe chodke chala gaya to tu dhundne ki koshis bhi nahi karega muse…..to or kya….jeena hi nahi chaye muse…tujhe itna taklif diya….ab to mai kch lgta nahi hu tera….to…"

He heaved a sigh…."mar jana chaye muse….kyu?"

"chup raho tum….kya bake ja rahe ho?kch samjh nahi ata kya tumko bolne waqt…jao yahase…."

"jana hota to ata hi kyu mere bhai?jayunga par tujhe lekar…."

"aur mai nai ja raha hu apke sath,…"

"ap?are bapre…itna gussa….meri Daya ki to nak lal ho gaya re…"

He pulled his nose,..Daya jerked his hand away….hato….

"acha Daya…mai insan hu na?yaar ho jata h galti…cmn…"

"mai sorry hu boss…tumko kaam k waqt distrb kia…"

"yaar..tumhe haq h…"

"oh really?tb to socha hoga ki "ise koi kam nahi h…muse tang karta h bs.."..kyu boss?yehi socha na?"

Abhi made his head down….

Daya smiled,.."u know boss jb mai akele hota tha bachpan me tb yehi ake baithta tha,,phr ye feel hu krta th ki mer to koi h hi nai..mai kyu expect kr raha hu ki koi h….par aj to….sj to koi rehke bhi mai akela hu….bht akela…or Abhijeet….ye feel kitna hurt karta h na..u cant even imagine…"

Tears rolled from Abhi's eyes…he felt guilty…tht his Daya actually thought this…..yes!his works made him feel that….he is so so sad…but he cant see him like that….

Abhi hold his hand…."Daya….plz this is the last tym yaar…..tu plz mat karna aise mere sath….plzzz…."

Tears fell from Daya's eyes…..but he remained silent….

Abhi:plz Daya….dekh yaar pressure itna tha na ki….m sorry yaar…m really srry…plzz….Daya plz…

Daya took his hand from his grip…

Abhi:galti ho gayi Daya…plzzzzzz man jao na…plz tu mera bhai h na…acha wala bhai….tum Abhi ko aise rulaoge?

He was really crying…..this time Daya couldn't but hugged him tightly…..

Abhi(juz uttered):Daya…..love u meri jaan….I love u…plz kabhi mat jao aise….plz

Daya:I love u too boss….I love u the most…the mossssssttt….

 **A/N:FINISHING IT HERE…..HEHEHE….**

 **PLZ REVIEW..THANKS FOR READING….STAY WELL…LOVE U ALL…BYE….SRIJA**


End file.
